Holy Hell
by ZeldaMoriarty
Summary: Forbidden love has never been so forbidden. Dean starting his new life has realised that people who used to be his dearest friends would now have to be his enemies...even if it is a certain angel he likes more than he should. Set in season 10 and if you didn't get it already...DESTIEL! You know what I say; If you ship it, read it.
1. Deans a what?

_**Hey guys. As you all know Supernatural season 10 has officially started and as promised I will be writing a Destiel fic. I'm not sure how many chapters I should write so please if you guys enjoy the first chapter let me know ;)**_

_**Also thanks for all the recent follows, and you know what I say; if you ship it, read it.**_

"Dean's a what?" the angel couldn't believe his ears. _Demon? But how?_

"I'm sorry Cas, but it's true" Sam spoke quietly on the other end of the phone. The call was silent until Hannah grabbed Cas's attention.

"We should take our leave" she said with her hand on his shoulder. Hannah was probably right, they had a lot to do and long phone calls wasn't going to solve anything. Cas nodded in agreement then said his farewells to the Winchester before hanging up. "I am truly sorry Castiel"

"It's not your fault"

_But Dean…a demon?_

….

"Listen hot shot, you mind cooling it down a bit" Dean was already causing trouble in a pub that they'd barely spent 5 minutes in. The Winchester slowly let go of the man's collar leaving him gasping for air on the floor.

"Well, maybe he shouldn't have knocked my drink over" Dean glared at the man on the floor until he was out of his sight. With that he walked out slamming the door behind him.

"You know squirrel, I would much rather not be kicked out of every bar and pub we find on the road" Crowley appeared from behind him. He walked ahead into the car park and signalled Dean to follow.

"Where are we going?" Dean's attention was suddenly brought to the keys in Crowley's hand. He didn't hesitate to snatch them off him.

"Hey"

"What are these for?" Dean held them up to examine.

"Well, if you could just be patient for like 2 minutes then I'll show you" Crowley replied before snatching the keys back. _Honestly._ They walked through the car park and into the trashy forest off the main road. The endless trees were branched in every direction making it awkward for them to move between the thorns and brambles, especially Crowley.

"2 minutes was it?" Dean's sarcastic voice echoed through the forest. Crowley only delivered a vexing look in response. After another few minutes of walking they reached what looked like an abandoned barn.

"We're here. You happy squirrel?"

Dean walked ahead of Crowley and stole the keys from his hands once again.

"Will you stop doing that!"

"Just tell me why we're here. You just made me walk like 30 miles…"

"More like 2" Crowley offered but Dean wasn't in the mood. "Fine, fine" he walked up to the door and pushed it only to find out that there were no hinges. The door gave the loudest crash as it fell to the floor. Crowley turned around to face Dean who looked like he was ready to kill him. "My bad"

They walked down some steep metal steps before reaching the lower floor which was pitch black.

"Crowley, you wanna start explaining now?" Dean gripped onto the keys.

"Give me the keys"

"Why?"

"Now" Dean placed them in Crowley's hands.

He walked over to the other side of the room where he attempted to move a book case out of the way. Dean interrupted sending books flying in every direction. "I could have done it myself"

"Sure"

When the dust settled, a metal door was revealed. Dean watched as Crowley unlocked it and pushed it open. _This time without a loud crash._

"What is it?" Dean made his way slowly towards him.

"Not what…who" Crowley switched on the lights to reveal a man in the centre tied to a chair.

Dean stared hard at the face sat in front of him. _Why was he so familiar?_

"Who is he?" the Winchester asked Crowley.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

The man looked up at Dean and smiled. "So it is true then. Dean Winchester, a demon" the man's smile turned into a grin as his eyes turned a bright shade of blue.

_An angel. Dean thought he recognised him._

The Winchester turned back to Crowley, "Why have you got an angel tied up in a place like this in the middle of nowhere?"

Crowley let out a small laugh, "You're a demon now. You have even more enemies than you do when you were just ordinary Dean Winchester. So you know what that means?" he stuck his finger out and pointed it at him.

"What does it mean?"

"It means we have to start destroying our enemies as soon as possible. Heaven. And all the God damn angels…" he pointed at the man sitting in the chair, "including this one and you know who else?"

Dean kept quiet.

"Castiel"


	2. Daniel

Castiel looked blankly to the man over the till.

"Keep the change" he said as he dumped a pile of crinkled notes onto the counter. The man just smiled before taking them. Castiel walked back over to his car to join Hannah.

"You have to stop forgetting about fuel" Hannah joked while she played with her blade.

Cas took the blade off her, "Someone will see you" he put it in one of the side pockets before driving out of the gas station.

They'd been on the road for a few hours now and even though Cas had promised Hannah to help restore heaven there was only one thing on his mind. _Dean. Where was he? Would they ever meet again?_

"Cas!" Hannah shouted so loud he almost drove into the nearest tree. Cas pulled the car to a stop and brought his glare over to her.

"What are you doing?"

"It's Daniel" Hannah opened the door and soon left Cas on his own. She ran over to a man sat on the side of the road crossed legged with his eyes closed. "It _is _Daniel"

The man opened one eye and looked up at Hannah before unfolding his legs so he could stand up. "Hannah?" he didn't sound completely sure. She nodded her head in reply as she shook his hand. "Well I'm glad to see that you're…alive" he forced a small smile across his face as he pushed his hair back.

"Daniel" Cas finally came to Hannah's side. Dan frowned at the sight of the angel.

"Castiel. The last I heard you weren't on our side anymore" he crossed his arms and kept a heavy look on him.

"I'm trying to do what's best for heaven." He looked over to Hannah then back to Dan, "I have learnt from my mistakes" he reached out his hand to him. Dan took it and patted the angel on the back.

"I am glad to hear that"

"Have you heard anything?" Hannah said to Dan.

"About"

"About other angels? Where they are? What they're doing?" she continued.

"Not much." He looked over to Cas, "But I have heard that Crowley took one the other day and has him locked up in some barn"

Cas flinched at the name. _Crowley._

"And the name of this solider?" Hannah asked.

Dan stroked his non-existent beard, "that's something I don't know"

Cas sighed, "It doesn't matter who it is, he's still an angel."

Dan's frown came back as he looked over to Cas, "and?"

"We have to save him."

Hannah asked Dan if her and Cas could talk privately before replying. Dan simply shrugged his shoulder before walking towards the car.

"Have you forgotten our mission!" she was almost shouted at Cas.

"Of course not but it seems you have" this left Hannah confused. "You want us to restore heaven? Do what's best for our kind? Well we need all the help and support we can get" Cas was almost shouting back.

Dan threw Cas a vexing look from afar, which he tried to ignore.

"What about Crowely?" Hannah lowered her voice.

"What about him?" he moved his face closer to hers as he frowned. "We will just save the angel and escape, like we have done in the past." He moved in closer again, their faces were almost touching.

"Fine" she moved away from Cas and started walking over to Dan.

"Hannah, it's the only way" he tried calling after her but she kept her back towards him.

Dan smirked at the sight of Hannah marching towards him, "So you guys broke up?"

She blinked at the comment before getting into the car. Dan looked up at Cas who was also making his way towards him. "Are you going to help us?" he asked Dan who was leaning against the car.

This was the first time Cas had properly looked at Dan. He had curly blonde hair that played around his shoulders and bright green eyes. He had one of those figures that made a person looked constantly relaxed. Maybe Cas_ could_ trust Dan.

"So will you help us then?" he asked again, this time looking Dan straight in the eyes.

"Of course" he replied before slipping into the front seat.

Cas didn't get in the car straight away. Instead he started thinking. _If Crowley will be there… so will Dean…_

…

_Castiel._

Had Dean heard him right? Even though thoughts and feelings seemed to be twisted and hidden inside him, just the sound of Cas's name made him feel…feel strange.

_Why._

Crowley stared at Dean as a playful smile took over his face.

"You don't miss him do you?" he asked. Dean's eyed widened at the question.

"Don't make me sick" he said without looking at Crowley.

The Winchester soon pulled his attention back to the tied up angel. "So" Dean stared at him through black eyes.

"Am I here so you can show me your new party trick" the angel mocked him.

Crowley revealed a knife in his hand which he started to throw up and down in the air, "Actually, we were rather hoping you would give us some information."

"What information?" the angel asked looking slightly scared by the sight of the weapon.

"I'm guessing you probably know where all your angel friends are, am I right?" Crowley continued.

The angel shifted in his seat before looking over to Dean.

"And your angel friends know where other people are" Crowley stopped throwing the knife and instead walked closer to him.

"Who are you looking for 'King'?" the angel's tone annoyed Crowley.

"Less sarcasm thank you very much" he took another step closer with the knife still in his hand. "Where is Sam Winchester?" Crowley looked over to Dean when he said it.

"Why him?" Dean looked at him with a blank face.

"You'll see" before Dean could say anything else Crowley had the knife against the angel's throat. "So, you going to tell me where he is?"

"No"

Crowley made a little cut across his neck.

"No"

A slightly bigger cut.

"I don't know"

He took the knife down to his stomach and pressed.

"I don't know. I swear!"

"Well I don't believe you!" Crowley shouted in his face then…

"Are you calling him a liar Crowley" came another voice from behind him. All three faces turned.

"And who are you?"

"Daniel. But you can call me Dan" two other figures made themselves known, Hannah and…

"Cas" Dean looked at the angel who was looking right back at him.

"Hello Dean"


	3. How original

It was almost like the old days. Cas and Dean endlessly staring into each other's eyes until someone awkwardly clears their throat.

"I can help you" Cas said straight out. Crowley looked over to Dean who was still staring at the angel.

"I don't want your help" Dean replied. Even though it hurt. The angel looked helplessly at him and sighed.

Crowley suddenly ran up to Cas and held the knife against his throat.

"What are you doing?" Dean yelled at him.

"Whatever it takes to make you mine" the demon pushed the knife into his throat.

"Dean" Cas spoke. Dean didn't know what he was doing but he felt like he was doing the right thing when he punched Crowley in the face so hard that he smashed against the wall behind them. Castiel collapsed to his knees with his hand against his throat, gasping.

"Don't think I won't kill you" Dean looked down at the wounded angel. Suddenly someone grabbed him from behind and soon they weren't in the room anymore. Dean looked around him to see Hannah, Daniel and Cas. "What the hell?"

"We had to save you Dean. Crowley would have killed you." Hannah spoke to Dean but she was looking at Castiel instead.

"Did I ask you to save my arse?" he shouted at Hannah.

Dean looked around him. They weren't that far from the barn. In fact they were still in the forest that surrounded it.

"I'm a Demon." He was looking at Cas now, "You know what Demons do to Angels?" he carried on looking at Cas. Dean pulled out the first blade and raised it up so the three could see. Daniel immediately got his angel blade out.

"Don't" Cas demanded.

"Don't think I won't kill you too Cas" Dean said avoiding eye contact. To everyone's surprise Cas suddenly walked straight up to Dean and pushed him against the nearest tree.

"Listen here, Dean. I'm the one you tracked you down…" Daniel coughed, "with some help. I'm also the one who just helped you escape from Crowley and now I'm the one who's going to cure you."

Dean was silent.

"So you're going to kill me are you?" Cas finished off.

Dean had never heard Cas speak like that before. He sounded angry and upset. Mostly upset.

"I don't care." Dean heard himself say. Cas frowned at him before looking back to Daniel and giving him a look. The angel walked up to Dean and revealed a small shiny bottle out of his jacket. Then he gave the demon a vexing smile.

"I'm real scared now. What you going to do, sprinkle some holy water on me?" that's when the horrid truth hit him. He was a demon now.

Cas saw right through Dean.

"Now you have two choices demon…" Daniel started.

"Don't call him that" Cas interrupted giving him a hard glare.

Dan nodded and continued, "You can either come with us nice and quietly so we can patch you up, or…"

"Or what?" Dean allowed a wide grin to take over his face.

"Or…_Dean_. You can carry on being a stubborn arse and we'll have to encourage you in other ways." He shook the bottle of holy water in his hand.

Dean looked over to Cas who hadn't taken his eyes of him the whole time. "What if I don't want to be cured?" with that Daniel knocked him out cold, leaving Cas to catch him before he hit the ground.

"Oh Dean" Cas held the demon in this arms as he slowly brushed Dean's hair out of his face. Hannah coughed awkwardly. Cas stopped.

"Let's go" Hannah commanded and the others nodded in agreement before disappearing along with Dean, leaving the forest empty once again.

…

Dean woke up to a headache. A really bad headache. He looked around and soon realised he was not alone as Cas was standing in the corner of the room with his arms crossed. Dean tried to move but he also came to learn that he was chained to a chair placed right in the middle of a demon trap. How original.

"Dean. We need to talk" Cas walked a little closer to him, but not too close.

"There's nothing to talk about" Dean spoke with his eyes to the floor. He certainly did not want to look at Cas. He felt like something bad would happen, or maybe something good.

"Don't you want to be human again?" the angel asked, desperately trying to gain eye contact. Dean kept silent.

_Maybe he did want to become human again. Maybe he didn't. _There were too many thoughts floating around that Dean could hardly concentrate. But one thing that kept running through his mind…was Cas.

"I know_ I_ want you to" Cas continued regardless of Dean's silence.

Great now Cas wants him to be human. It would probably just make his life a lot easier, but Dean could feel another reason for Cas's desperateness. _Could it be that he missed Dean, the old Dean?_

"Why?" the demon finally spoke up, still looking at the floor.

"I miss you Dean" he said it. The demon's attention was grabbed as he finally raised his gaze to look at Cas. "I miss the way you walk." He added. Dean suddenly frowned and felt slightly disappointed for some reason.

But then the angel continued.

"I miss the way you talk, eat, hunt…sleep" Dean could have sworn he saw Cas blush a little when he said 'sleep' but maybe that was his imagination. "and I love the way you cared about me Dean" Cas was no longer looking at Dean as his eyes were now traveling down the demon's body.

Dean had seen that face before, the countless women he had picked up from bars. Jesus fucking Christ, was Cas hitting on him?!

But for some reason, he didn't seem to mind.

But what he did seem to mind were the next few words that happened to slip out his own mouth…

"I want you. Now"


	4. I remember

Dean couldn't believe what he just said. _I want you_. This must be the demon side of him talking.

"Dean?"

The Winchester looked back up to face a blushed Cas, a very blushed Cas.

"I didn't mean it!" another few words that slipped out of Dean's mouth. Cas took a few steps closer to the Winchester so that there was only a few inches between them.

"Let's make a deal." The angel was still bright red but there was something different in the way he was looking at him, and Dean didn't like it.

"A deal. What are you on about?" he was starting to lose his temper now, "Just let me out of these chains!"

Cas leant in so his eyes were level with Dean's, "I'll let you out if you prove yourself" he whispered into the demon's ear. _What the fuck was he on about?_

"What do you mean, prove myself…" Dean realised just as he finished his own sentence.

Cas let a small grin creep up the side of his mouth. He then placed one of his hands on the demon's shoulder and let it fall slowly down his arm.

"What the hell do you think you're doi…" before Dean could say anymore Cas had closed the gap between them, bringing their lips together. Dean froze. The angel slowly broke the kiss to look back at a very embarrassed Dean.

_He just kissed Cas. No wait. Cas kissed him?!_

"I told you we could make a deal Dean" the angel suddenly placed himself on the demon's lap so that his legs were wrapped around the chair. Dean still hadn't moved a muscle since the kiss. _This was not Cas. Cas would never…_

Dean's thoughts came to a stop when the angel moved his hand further down Dean's body.

"Wait stop" the demon finally spoke…or rather shouted. Cas_ did_ stop. "This isn't you Cas."

The angel's grin fell, leaving a rather disappointed expression on his face. "It_ is_ me Dean." The next few moments were spent by the two looking at each other in silence. In that silence Dean started thinking again.

_I am a demon. A fucking demon. And what I am doing? Letting an angel lap dance me…but not any angel. Cas._

Dean suddenly became aware of the angel's hard glare into his eyes.

_Was he reading his mind? Shit. _

"Don't you like it Dean?" Cas said out of now where. _Shit. He was reading Dean's mind._

"Just…" Dean swallowed hard, "Just let me out." The moment the words came out of his mouth Cas' smile fell completely…he looked sad.

The angel quickly abandoned Dean's lap and walked over to the side table with all the torture instruments. He picked up a syringe full of blood. _Human_ blood.

"I was hoping I could make the process less painful for you." Cas spoke with his back to Dean. "But now I'm just going to have to do it the boring way." The demon watched as the angel pushed the syringe down letting a small flow of blood trickle down the side of the tube and fall on the floor. Even the sound of the blood was making Dean's body ache.

"You think a few pints of human juice will fix me up will you?" Dean seemed back to his usual demon self. Cas turned around to face him.

"Honestly. No." he took a few steps towards him before pointing the syringe to his face, "But I would do anything to get the old Dean back. _My_ Dean back." With that, Cas jabbed the needle into the demon's arm filling the room with Dean's loud screaming. He pushed more and more blood into his body. The more he pushed the more Dean screamed.

"Stop" the demon shouted while struggling in this trap.

"No, this is for your own good Dean."

The angel pulled out the empty syringe and walked back over to the table.

The second dose was worse. Dean wouldn't stop yelling and screaming or pulling at the chains around his body. Every dose only got worse. More blood. More yelling. More screaming. More struggling. Until Cas pushed the 7th needle into Dean's arm and he fell silent. Closed his eyes and dropped his head.

"Dean" Cas gave him a gentle shake. After a few more gentle shakes the Winchester slowly raised his head. "Dean, Dean?!" Cas shook him a bit a harder.

"Cas?" Dean opened his eyes to see a very worried looking angel. Cas observed closely. _No black. Good. _

"How are you feeling?" the angel asked calmly. Dean straightened up, and that's when he realised his surroundings. The room. The chair. His chains.

"What the heck happened here Cas?"

_Wait. _

"What do you mean Dean?" the angel looked a little confused at first but as soon as he realised the situation he brought his hand to his forehead and sighed, "You don't remember a thing do you?"

"Ummm. I guess not." Dean laughed nervously, still looking tangled over what was going on.

The angel turned his back toward Dean and smiled, "Well you remember the demon part right?" he asked curiously.

"Unfortunately yes." The Winchester took another look around him and noticed the empty syringes lying on the floor. "Oh"

"What?"

"You cured me didn't you?" Dean spoke to the back of Cas' head as the angel was still facing the other way.

"I did." Cas replied quietly. He was too scared to look at Dean's face, just in case he…

"I remember"

_Shit._

"I remember everything now. It just hit me like a ton of bricks" Dean sighed deeply. Cas could feel his breathe against his neck. _Was it all fine now?_ Suddenly the Winchester straightened up in the chair he was still chained to, and even though Cas wasn't facing him he knew Dean's expression had changed. "Cas. I remember everything"

_Everything?_

_EVERYTHING?_

The angel spun around and threw his hands up in defence, "I was only trying to…"

"Dean!"

Standing in the door way was Sam.

"Sammy!"

Cas didn't turn around to face him, instead he was still looking at Dean.

"Cas you did it." Sam praised the angel who still had his back towards him, "Thank you."

Dean looked back up at Cas who looked like he'd zoned out.

"Cas?" Sam tried again.

"Ah yes. It's all fine now." The angel finally answered, "Dean's back to normal now."

Sam sighed with relief and walked over to Cas and gave him an awkward hug with his good arm. That's when Dean realised Sam's arm was in a sling.

"Hey guys."

Cas and Sam looked back round to Dean.

"Do you think you could let me out of these chains now?"


End file.
